The Mother's Front Porch Test
by pizza1234
Summary: One-shot about Ted asking how the mother passing Lilly's infamous, "Front Porch Test."


Kids, the "Front Porch Test," was something your aunt Lily had created. It was her way of either approving or not approving of my girlfriends. Now, all of my friends had met your mom before. She had made an impact on each of their lives before changing my life. Everyone liked your mom because of the impact they had on their lives. She played a part in keeping your aunt Lily and uncle Marshall together. She made Barney confess his love for your aunt Robin, and made her calm down about her cold feet.

I was the last person she met, and it was destiny, it was fate.

Because of the impact she had on us, I never thought your aunt Lily ever thought about giving her the "Front Porch Test." It wasn't until it was just the five of us again at MacLauren's. Your mother was busy playing a gig, and so could not meet with us. It was the gang reunited once again. Your aunt Robin and uncle Barney had just come back from Europe, and aunt Lily and uncle Marshall had just put your cousin Marvin to sleep and left him with Lily's dad. We caught up on our lives, and reminisced. It was then that the wedding that changed everything came up.

"Who would have thought that you would finally the love of your life at your best friends' wedding?" Lily asked.

"It's insane! You were going to leave for Chicago! You were going to start your new life in just a few hours, and that all changed because of Tracy." Marshall added.  
"I know. And it is still the best decision I have ever made," I answered.

"Well thanks to us, getting married you finally found her, Ted." Robin said.  
"That deserves a high-five," Barney stated.

And I gave him that high-five, because it was needed. I was destined to meet her that day. I thought I was never going to be able to get over Robin, I thought it was her and only her. But wow, how wrong was I.

"Hey do you guys remember when Lily would always be the one to break up me and any girl I dated?" I asked.

"Yeah! The day you found out, you were so mad for a while," Marshall answered.

"Well, I always thought I was going to end up with one of them," I said.

"You're welcome! I told you the 'Front Porch Test was an efficient way of deciding who was right for you and who wasn't," Lily stated proudly.

That's when I remembered; I never asked how your mom passed the "Front Porch Test."

"Wait a minute. Did you ever do the 'Front Porch Test' on Tracy? I mean she helped you all. You all knew her before I did, and she made an impact on each and everyone of you, before she made the biggest one on me. I mean, just look at you and Marshall! You guys were arguing and had such a big fight about where you two were going, and who was going to be able to fully fulfill their dreams. Marshall wanted to be a judge, and you wanted to move to Italy, with a baby on its way. " I then turned to Marshall, "she gave you a ride back and gave you advice on what to do." I looked at Lily once again, "did you give her the "Front Porch Test?"

Lily looked at me and smiled, "Well, of course she need the 'Front Porch Test!' Sure she was amazing to each of us, but it's a requirement on every girl you had dated, and she was going to be no exception."

"She's right! I even got the test! And I was her favorite. Wasn't I Lily?"

Lily didn't answer Robin's questions and said, "I saw her in our future, and I knew it was going to workout."

"Thanks for not trying to sabotage our relationship, Lily." I thanked.

"We have always been big fans of her and you together. It was something that was truly meant to be." Marshall said.

"Yeah you guys are almost as great of a couple as Marshall and Lily, but not quite." Barney said.

"How did you see her in our future?" I asked Lily.

She then answered, "Well, it all just fell into place, you know? I didn't need to make up a scenario, I just saw her there and I saw you and I saw how happy you were. She just fit in perfectly. Oh, she was like a puzzle piece! She was playing bridge with us, and we all didn't know how to play, but it was fine, because we were all still having fun together. We all were just drinking some beers on our front porch, and we were all happy. She wasn't going psycho over you like Jeanette and Robin was still our friend because she didn't make you choose. She fit in like no other had, not even Robin. Sorry Robin."

"Wait what?" Robin asked.

"Nothing," Lily said, "I saw our whole future, and she was there, your kids were there. I saw all our kids being best friends, just like we are, and I saw me, Robin and Tracy getting together to catch up and going on a girls night."

I smiled.

"She didn't just pass Lily's 'Front Porch Test,' Ted. She passed every possible test. She was meant to be not only for your, but for us. She was meant to be part of our gang."

I kept on smiling. I thought of your mom and all the memories we had. Both of her, and me and then of her, Robin, Barney, Lily, Marshall, and me. I couldn't be as happy with anyone else, as I was with her.

"But honestly, she didn't need the test. Sure, she had to get it because its procedure. But she passed the test before you even met her. I felt it would be discriminating if I didn't give it to her," Lily said.

Tracy then came in, "Hey guys!"

Everyone greeted her.  
"How was the gig?" Marshall asked.  
"It was great! It was so much fun!" Tracy answered and then continued to talk about her band's gig, and everyone continued to listen.

As I sat there, I realized how lucky I was. Not only because I had finally found the one for me, but because of my friends. So many times I doubted their intentions, but they always knew what was right for me.

I can't say I've ever been this happy. I would go through all the heartaches again, because in the end it was all worth it.


End file.
